I Don't Love People for a Reason
by AwkwardnessInANutshell
Summary: 'I don't love people for a reason' is a cool story (Check it out, it's by Nuke4Lyfe) but I wanted to kind of take my own look at the story, so this has the same storyline (Basically) but it's changed up a bit. I DID get permission to sort of, re-make it so that I'm glad for. Also! This is a one-sided crush. Luke sees Clem as a little sister! T for swearing. Takes place after chp. 2


**A/N: Okay, so I probably have some explaining to do. So I read this one fanfic (By Nuke4Lyfe- you should check out the story btw) called ****_I don't love people for a reason _****Now, I don't want to 'Remake' it, persay, but I kind of want to write something that's somehow connected to it in some way. (No clue what I'm going on about here, I DO want to re-write it) This first chapter takes place after the 2nd chapter of that story so... yeah, but if you don't want to read the first two chapters (I'd prefer you read the full fic, actually) of _I don't love people for a reason _then I'll sum it up for you, the group is by fire at the powerhouse, Clem gets up to talk to Jane about coming over by the fire, Jane basically shouts to the rest of the group "CLEM HAS A CRUSH ON LUKE!" and then Clementine storms away from the powerhouse with Luke's machete (Which he lent to her). Okay, done... now to the story. Also, one more thing, Clementine is still eleven, Luke is still twenty-seven, this is not meant to be 'romantic' or whatever, Luke sees Clementine as a little sister... Clementine sees him as 'I have such a big damn crush on you' in this story. K, now I'm done.**

* * *

**14 hours before**

Clementine sat uncomfortably perched on the bay of the river. She held her knees close to her chest while hugging them. Clementine stared into the rushing current below, her mind was a wreck right now. She felt a tear creep down her cheek. _Stop it, Clem! _She thought to herself viciously. _Weakness! You're showing weakness! _She thought again. _*Snap* _Clementine heard a twig crack behind her, she listened to the leaves crunching before laying the machete down next to her. _Finish me off, walker. _ She thought. She waited a few seconds before hearing more rustling behind her and then... *_Splat* _Clementine cringed at the all too familiar sound. It was the sound Kenny's crowbar made when it made contact with Carver's thick skull. She watched two feet, two... mahogany colored shoes, appear next to her.

"Clem? You... okay?" An all too familiar, like familiar-as-crowbars-against-skulls voice fill in around her.

"Honestly?" Clementine asked without looking up. She didn't have to, to know that it was Luke.

"Honestly." He repeated.

"No."

Luke frowned at Clementine's answer... then again, what was he expecting her to answer with? Oh, I'm just damn peachy?

"Can I... say something to make it better?" He asked with a quirky little half smile.

Clementine thought for a minute before replying. "No."

Luke frowned again. "I'm gonna try anyways," he love/hated that about Clementine. She was always so honest with him.

"Good luck." Clementine replied very plainly.

"When you fall like a statue  
I'm gon' be there to catch you-"

"Luke, what're you doing?" Clementine asked while turning her head to look at him.

"Put you on your feet, you on your feet.  
And if your well is empty  
Not a thing will prevent me.  
Tell me what you need, what do you need?"

"Luke, answer me." Clementine cut in again

"I surrender honestly.  
You've always done the same for me."

Clementine rolled her eyes, she knew he was singing but she couldn't figure out why. 'Why' didn't really matter to her, he was- and will be- either way, an amazing singer, with an amazing voice.

"So I would do it for you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on,  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone."

Clementine was cold. She knew she was, but right now wasn't the time for her to speak up, or she thought so anyways. She reached out her hand and touched one of his arms sending butterflies through her stomach, he was warm... Luke didn't question it, he gave her a funny look but kept singing.

"You're my back bone.  
You're my cornerstone.  
You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.  
You're my head start.  
You're my rugged heart.  
You're the pulse that I've always needed.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating...

For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on.  
I'll love you long after you're gone."

"Luke," Clementine began to speak up about being cold, but was soon silenced as his country accent and amazing singing cut her off.

"For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on,  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long, long after you're gone.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you.

And long after you're gone, gone, gone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone"

Clementine waited a few more minutes after he stopped singing before piping up again.

"Luke..." Her voice was softer, quiter... almost relaxed.

"Yeah?" He asked turning his head to her.

"I'm cold..." She mumbled. Luke frowned and touched the back of his hand to hers. He quickly got up and shuffled towards the forest. Clementine gave him a funny look while watching him gather twigs and dry leaves, all the while avoiding a walker that was halfway between her, and the forest. "So..." Clementine said while Luke was doing all this. "Was that the song you sang to Jane to get her to like... do stuff?" Luke almost choked when she said this.

"What?! No! What the- please tell me that was NOT what you were thinkin' about this whole time-" Luke's face was flushed bright red and his eyes were darting all around, everywhere but Clementine.

"Luke, as Pete said, you look me in the eyes when you answer."

Luke sighed heavily and closed his eyes tightly before plopping a bunch of twigs, leaves, all of what he just gathered, in front of Clementine. "Clementine." He sighed, earning her glance. Their eyes met and Clementine felt her heart begin to beat so hard she thought it'd force its way out of her chest. "I didn't sing that, to Jane." He said before kneeling down by the river bay and looking at a few rocks.

"What're you doing?" Clementine asked dubiously to which he answered "Flint."

"Flint. I'm lookin', for a piece of flint." He answered.

"Why?"

"Flint, plus steel, equals fire." He replied while not taking his glance off the rocks. "Eureka!" He said out loud before standing up and walking towards Clementine. _What a dork, a cute one, but a dork... _Clementine thought to herself.

"Got a piece of steel?" He asked.

"I've got a nail file..."

"That'll do the trick." He said putting out his hand for it. She dug it out of her pocket, and handed it to him. For a brief second their fingers touched sending static throughout her. Clementine swallowed hard as this happened. Luke raised an eyebrow at her, as if to say 'Well? You gonna give it to me, or keep holding on to it?'. Clementine quickly let go and turned to face away from him, hopping he didn't notice her face being redder than a maraschino cherry. He struck the rock he was holding with it and Clementine watched in amazement as- Wow! Fire! Imagine that... Clementine scooted closer to the fire as Luke knelt down next to it.

It had been a couple minutes since either of them had talked when "You know," Clementine said very suddenly. Luke turned his head from the flame to look at her. "You're pretty cool." She said, her hands cupped far enough away from the fire that she wouldn't get burnt, but close enough so that she'd get warmth, Luke was doing the same. A sheepish smile appeared on Luke's face.

"Yeah?" He asked with the same sheepish smile.

"Yeah." She replied while mentally squealing inside. Luke, he had smiled at something she said... _Dammit! Stop this nonsense Clem! You don't love people for a reason! _She reminded herself. She looked back up from the fire to see Luke still staring at her with that same sheepish smile.

"What?" She asked.

"You are so, dorky." He said before returning his gaze to the fire.

"Thank you." She beamed before returning her gaze to the fire, as well. She didn't see but Luke rolled his eyes at her, still smiling though.


End file.
